Zombie
The Zombie is a main term to describe a corpse of a dead creature, in most cases a Human being, who has become reanimated and walking again, despite all functioning organs being dormant. They have been featured in numerous amount of pop culture, often depicted as results of apocalyptic world scenarios. Biology Zombies don't have a specific form of physical structure upon being reanimated, and no two individuals are considered exactly the same. This is due to the fact that they are reanimated corpses of once living creatures, meaning that any specific details they once had in life remain upon their reanimation. Zombies come to life due to the brain still being active, sending signals throughout the body to give the body functioning movement despite other organs such as the stomach and heart being dormant and inactive. Depending on the time the corpse is reanimated, or the length of time between death and zombification, a Zombie can look just as it did in life. Overtime, the body becomes more and more decomposed as it were to be if dormant, to the point when Zombies can appear almost as Skeletons. It is unclear if full decomposition will completely kill a zombie. While the most common form of a Zombie is a human corpse, other examples of Zombified creatures had been known to exist, often reanimated through similar means. Regardless of what creature it used to be in life, all Zombies will turn carnivorous. Origin Most depictions of Zombies begin their existence from reanimated corpses found in grave sites, mostly graveyards where numerous Zombies tend to come to life. Many of these reanimations are often the result of unnatural forces, such as viruses, magic, supernatural ability, or mutations. from Resident Evil; just one of numerous examples to trigger Zombification.]] A term known as "Zombification" is the process to which a new Zombie can be created not from reanimation, but from the method of attack. Many renditions present Zombies as disease-spreading creatures that can transfer their disease onto a normal creature through the form of a bite. The bitten victim will begin to slowly die, and upon death reanimates as a zombie. Behavior Zombies are extremely hostile creatures in most cases, and unlike most other creatures aren't as sentient or sapient, as they are reanimated from the dead. Highly aggressive, Zombies hold a strong desire for healthy organic flesh, more specifically the brain, and are Illy responsive towards any physical trauma that would normally fatally wound a living creature, including getting dismembered. The only sure fire way to destroy any Zombie is to destroy the functioning brain, thus cutting off any functioning nerves and commands to the rest of the body. Sentience and Sapience in Zombies is mostly non-existent, with most of their desires strictly on hunting organic lifeforms, and healthy flesh. Negotiation is virtually impossible, as most Zombies aren't capable of processing, or emitting human speech. In spite of this, rarer cases of fully sentient and sapient zombies had been known to exist, having the exact same behaviors as they've had in life in an overall extent. Gallery BombieTheZombie.png Zombies-TheNewScoobyDooMysteries.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1984) Zombies-The13GhostsOfScoobyDoo.jpg|''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985) Zombies-ScoobyDooOnZombieIsland.jpg|''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) Zombies-InvaderZim.jpg|''Invader Zim'' (2002) See also * Darkseeker * Infected (The Last of Us) * Wight (Game of Thrones) Category:Characters Debuting in 1929 Category:Zombies Category:Carnivores Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:Animated Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Commercial Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:American Dad Universe Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Face Off Universe Category:Hotel Transylvania Universe Category:Martin Mystery Universe Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Universe Category:Supernatural Universe Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:X-Files Universe Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Train to Busan Universe Category:Invader Zim Universe Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Universe Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Disney Universes Category:DuckTales Universe